


Good Morning!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bye Kuguri, Drabble, Drabbletober, Lazy Day Ruined, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kuguri was, in his own opinion, not a lazy person.(For Drabbletober Day 12: Having A Lazy Day)





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I own nothing but the plot.

Kuguri was, in his own opinion, not a lazy person. Contrary to popular belief, he was definitely not a lazy person.

 

Sleepy as hell twenty-four seven? Yes. But lazy? Naaah…

 

He did the dishes; he washed the plates, the spoons, the glass, and sometimes even the cooking utensils (if he felt like doing so). He also cleaned his room ( _Shirabu-san will have a fit if he saw his ex-room in messy state, and that isn’t pretty unlike his appearance,_ Kuguri thought to himself as he cleaned said room yesterday). Not to mention he also did the grocery shopping, _by himself_ , if there were nobody at apartment for some reasons—mostly part-time job and club activity. Please remember that Kuguri chose to retire from volleyball since the beginning of college, which made him the house-sitter _for almost every day_.

 

That was why, when weekend arrived, he would be in a _special_ mode.

 

**.**

 

Shirabu sighed when he saw Kuguri sprawled upside down on the sofa. As in, his feet were on the sofa, but his torso and head was on the floor.

 

And he was sleeping, snoring ungracefully.

 

Shirabu sighed again, this time longer and more tired than before. Walking away from the sleeping boy, he half-yelled at his boyfriend—who was somewhere in the apartment, “Say, Taichi? Have you seen Kuguri’s phone today?”

 

Kawanishi’s head poked from their bedroom door. “What are you using it for?”

 

Shirabu was about to explain Kuguri’s eco-mode when he realized Kawanishi was making a call.

 

Using Kuguri’s phone.

 

“…never mind. You already took care of it. When will he arrive?”

 

Kawanishi motioned for Shirabu to wait. He listened to someone on the other side for a while, and then, “You’re already on the station? Okay. Do you still remember the way? Are you sure you’re not get stranded somewhere? Okay then, we’ll be waiting for you. Take care on your way here, Numai-san. We’ll need you to revive Nao-kun. See ya.”

 

He ended the call.

 

They exchanged glances.

 

**.**

 

_How to revive Kuguri Naoyasu – ‘emergency’ treatment:_

_Call Numai Kazuma a.k.a his boyfriend._

 

**.**

 

Kuguri glared dagger at them after Numai woke him up.

 

Both of them pretended to know nothing about it and wished him a safe trip as Numai dragged the boy outside.

 

After the door closed, Kawanishi and Shirabu exchanged fist.

 

Mission to ruin Kuguri’s lazy day (and had the apartment for themselves today) accomplished.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing these ships. 
> 
> It has been a rather long time since I write this series in English, so I'm sorry for the grammar errors. Uni's killing me lately /cough
> 
> Anyway, thanks for (still) reading!


End file.
